Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wavelength converting module and a light-source module applying the wavelength converting module.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, optical projectors have been applied in various fields. The optical projectors have served on an expanded range of purposes, for example, from consumer products to high-tech devices. Some kinds of optical projectors are widely used in schools, household and commerce in order to amplify image signals provided by an image signal source and then display on a projection screen. Nowadays, light sources of the optical projectors, such as high-pressure mercury-vapor lamps, tungsten-halogen lamps, and metal-halogen lamps, are known to have high power consumption, with a short lifetime, as well as they are bulky, and generate high heat.
With the development of the optical projectors, for the purpose of reducing the power consumption and the device size, a solid-state light-emitting element is employed in a light source module of the optical projector to replace the high power lamp described above.